muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 18 (1986-1987)
]] '']] '']] : A miniseries featuring all our friends on Sesame Street.]] '']] ''Sesame Street Season 18 aired from November 17, 1986 to May 15, 1987. Season Overview The curriculum for Season 18 will be focusing on math literacy as they increase teaching numbers from 1 to 40. "Our information told us that many 5-and 6 year olds could count up to 100," said Dr. Valeria Lovelace, director of research for the series. "We'll be trying to put mathematics in everyday situations within our street scenes."Herald-Journal: Open Sesame! Children's Program Enters Its 18th Year On Public Television. Sequence and patterns will be added and concepts will be integrated into everyday situations. The Montreal Gazette: Sesame Street starts its 18th season with old faces and some new ones, too. Episodes Episodes 2226 - 2355 (130 episodes) * Episode 2226 -- 18th season premiere; Miles' first birthday * Episode 2228 -- Susan writes a letter to her parents * Episode 2230 -- A cold day on Sesame Street * Episode 2233 * Episode 2238 -- The Sesame Street Pet Show (repeat) * Episode 2244 * Episode 2254 * Episode 2255 -- Elmo hangs out with Luis / Dr. Nobel Price invents something original * Episode 2256 -- Elmo names his doll after David * Episode 2257 -- Luis gets glasses * Episode 2258 -- Computer trouble * Episode 2269 -- Oscar moves to Candy Cane Lane * Episode 2274 -- The My Best Friend Game Show * Episode 2275 * Episode 2282 -- Dr. Nobel Price's new invention; The Count counts Maria's groceries * Episode 2291 -- The Count Chases Maria * Episode 2292 -- Placido Flamingo sings opera * Episode 2293 -- Big Bird and Snuffy go exploring; Maria falls victim to the Amazing Mumford's trick * Episode 2312 -- What Is Love/Bob's Stop Sign/Forgetful Jones Takes A Walk * Episode 2313 -- When they were little * Episode 2341 -- The Amazing Mumford reverses Maria's age Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, the Amazing Mumford, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Chip and Dip, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Dingers, Dr. Nobel Price, Ducks, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grandpa Grouch, Grover, Grundgetta, Hoots the Owl, Honkers, Kermit the Frog, the Martians, Baby Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Placido Flamingo, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Slimey, Sonny Friendly, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Other Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Miles, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Gina Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Jim Henson, M. Elizabeth Huston,YouTube - Sesame Street: season 18 end credits (1986-87) Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young (Uncredited: David Rudman) Actors :Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Alaina Reed Season 18 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Tom Dunsmuir, David Korr, Mark Saltzman, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Sonia Manzano, Nancy Sans, Belinda Ward * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Richard Termine, Mark Zeszotek, David Velasquez, Robert Flanagan * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Director: Niles Goodsite, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Desginer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Sam McLean * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Joseph M. Catalano * Production Assistants: Diane P. Mitchell, Cheryl Ann Jung, Rudy Vallecillo * Assistant to the Producers: Danette DeSena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moss * Child Talent Coordinator: Carol D. Mayes * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Richard Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giorando, Jerry Gruen * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Mielke, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Sources 18